


Gyakko

by Fuyusaki



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game), 血界戦線 | Kekkai Sensen | Blood Blockade Battlefront
Genre: Act like her father and her Mother, But everyone loves her, Eve has the all seeing eyes of god, Eve is (OC), Eve is a little sister to Aether, F/M, It's my first time to tag here, Karna and Gudako are her parents, Slow To Update, dunno about the archons and teyvats, floating in a pitch black space is scary, her birth is complicated, more tags gonna be added in the future, the servants and the libra's I mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuyusaki/pseuds/Fuyusaki
Summary: The All seeing eyes of god are aritifact that the celestial being Riga El Menuhyut chose humans who will see the truth of the world. Though largely a mystery, the eyes are a prime artifact, even to the creatures of the Alterworld, and are incredibly valuable. Thus, many people will attempt to obtain them, no matter what it takes.Eve, one of the holders of the eyes is tired and used to the bizzare event here in Hellsalem's Lot. A city who borderline between human world and spirit world. She was tired from running away from many people who wanted plucked her eyes which means her death and Eve has a lucky day that she was sucked into another world called Treyvat were Gods still walked with humans.Watch Eve discover the truth of this world.
Relationships: Kaeya/Diluc/ Dainsleif (Genshin Impact)/Original Female Character(s), Prince of Lanling | Saber/Ushiwakamaru | Rider
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. The Beginning

The misty city Helsalem's Lot was noisy and chaotic as usual when Eve strolled around the street and sighed how long has it been that she arrived here in.

'Its been three years here now mother, father and Chaldea. I got separated from them since I was sucked in this imaginary number space since I was tripped out at the shadow border and landed here for some reason. I hope they are all right now saving their humanity futures and stuff like that.'

Eve looked up at the massive mist that surrounded around the town and suddenly a familiar voice called her from behind.

"Oi. Red hood Brat, do you have something better to do than looked up the sky or something like that?"

She turned around saw a tanned man that looked like Ashwatthama but with white hair who waved at her with his usual scowled face.

"Ah. Zapp-san what do you want from me?" Eve bluntly asked him as if she knew when Zapp wanted something for her it went wrong in eather way between them.

Then the tanned man grinned at her as he lightly patted her back, "Damn straight! Your instinct know what I want something and that is I need you in this battle cage fight because I need money since I got a low salary this time."

The albino girl looked blankly at him with her bandaged eyes and sighed then silently cursed her good heart that she got from her father and her mother.

"Alright, alright I do that for you..."

Zapp was happy that she agreed this so easly and hugged at her in his arms, "Eve did you know that I love you so much because you are such a good person than Chain this is why I give the half of the prize money!"

"I get it! I get it! Can you let me go for once!" She yelled at him and broke free from his clutches then walks away from him to go of this underground battle arena but Eve never arrived together with Zapp Renfro.

A black hole appeared underneath her then Eve fell down at the mysterious hole that take her in another world again and she pushed him away from her for his own safety.

"Eve! Don't leave me you brat!" Zapp yelled at her in shook and tried with his blood catch her but it refused to let it down at the hole.

The white haired girl smiled at him as she went down further, "I'm sorry but no need to worry about me Zapp-san because its pretty much happened to me last time as I arrived here. I hope you can pay your debts without me. And also please say everyone that I'm very sorry that I don't say goodbye them directly." She closed her eyes to went back to sleep again as Zapp yelled and cried that Eve leave him alone with his debts and Helsalem's Lot then the hole closed down.

Eve heard nothing but silent at this void as her body and soul drifted to another world again.

'I guess this is my life now, isn't it? Without saying goodbye to my loved ones and drifting away in this Imaginary number spaces and Riga El Menuhyut seemed to have a right choice given these eyes with a contract who was the close person here was someone who taught me of this between world is no longer here anyway. I wonder how long will I be here anyways? Three years again or would it be more longer than last time? Well I have just wait and hope like the king of caverns said.'

____________________

The blindfolded girl laying herself under a big tree as she arrived from this strange land and woken up when someone screamed in distance as she slowly woken up.

Eve looked around her surrounding that she was not clearly in Helsalem's Lot or continued drifted away at the Imaginary Number Space. The girl sniffed the air and frowned then went to who called for help.

'Lots of cliffs here and the air smelled clearer than the places I've been before on earth...'

She quickly arrived the spots were the screams are louder than before and saw creatures with mask chasing a girl with maid clothes that holds white sheats while that running away from these goblins and fire mochi monsters? 

Eve assumed those kinds are some type of goblins or demons and summoned her spear while the albino sighed then head off.

Moco didn't know how it went on her day from her usual duties for her master as clumsy as she was that one of the sheats flew away and chasing after them then she tripped again to their humanitys enemy, Hilichurls and some pyro slimes. 

Like any decent persons here she screamed her lungs for help and Moco tried to run for her life. She was a slow and weak person against these monsters didn't even owned a weapon that never suited nor wasn't able to gain a vision because she is a commoner who needed the money for her family and herself.

She tripped again as her legs gave in to run for lifes and the monsters getting near her to attack her as she shutted her eyes but the monsters never attacked her strangely that the maid opened her eyes to see who saved her.

It was a girl that looked younger than her. She was going to assumed 14 but maybe she was older than her. Her braided white hair that reaches to her hip is really beautiful that the sun slightly painted her hair light orange and don't forget these unique clothes that the albino wears.

A white dress flutter's behind her down to her knees as her saviour slashes the Hilichurls and these tasty pyro slimes with her spear which she assumed it's a really powerful weapon that the girl wielded with such an ease since it's tough to kill these monsters with one kill and her brother who is an adventurer had trouble to defeated the monsters here that the dark pink haired maid worried about him and his recklessness.

She also wore a pure red coloured cloak with hood around her that also flutter's above as if the girl came from above and on her back was a large black suitcase Moco never seen such a large one before that looks very heavy on her opinion. Her black boots with small red gems attached to it was something that she never seen such an art before her in her life If she was never going to be maid maybe Moco would really wanted to know how to design shoes like her saviour's design.

Then the maid finally sees her face as turned towards her. Moco breathes heavily as she looked at her face how that is her saviour blindfolded herself with bandages and is impressive how she walked with it in such ease no one noticed that she was blind from her back.

Even with the blindfolds her saviour is still has its beauty and charm Moco would described her as a goddess of the sun but she would not dare to say loud of it that would anger the gods in Teyvat.

She also noticed that a red gem attached between her chests on her own skin then her saviour spoked at with concern.

"Are you anywhere hurt miss?"

Moco didn't know who to choose her Master Diluc who protected Mondstadt as the rumoured dark hero or the mysterious girl in front of her eyes who saved her spoked to her with her beautiful voice that the maid ever heard off that's put the famous drunkard bard to shame who win three times in a row at the music tournament.

Can she maybe choose both?

_____________________

"Are you anywhere hurt miss?" Eve asked the dark pink haired girl with concern as scanned her body to find any injuries then found one on her feets got slightly red from running away from the monsters, she never recognized any of those types before.

The maid said nothing as she continued to stare at her with her glimmer eyes that concered the albino girl and waved near at her face to get answer of this maid who got chased of these monsters.

The maid blinked in surprised, "Y-yes I'm very much fine! Thank you for saving me!" Then the dark pink haired girl tries to get up but she managed to do it with one leg and nearly fell down again that Eve catches her with her arms.

"Don't push yourself to hard and don't lie about yourself that you are fine just because you sprankle your feet from tripped yourself at the ground." The white haired girl bluntly told to the maid and holded her in princess style that seemed embrassed as she covered her face.

"Aren't I to heavy for you, uhm?" The dark pink haired maid asked but didn't know her saviour's name.

"My name is Eve and no need to worry about this is nothing for me." Eve glanced her down and then added, "Where should I dropped you off?"

The maid pointed the direction where a red roof can see in the distance and the albino nodded in thanks then begin to walk towards it.

"U-uhm are you really blind? And pardon me that I asked this right now also my name is Moco from the Dawn Winery as the building called it." Moco tried to make a conversation as she is still on her arms and Eve replied to her as the red hood chuckled but continued to walk.

"I can perfectly see without a issue with these blindfolds are really convinient for hiding my eyes for a selfish reason and you are not the first one that asked that."

Moco really liked that Eve smiled and hope they can still see each other in the future.

As they arrived at the Winery. A long red messy haired man who dressed in black looked at the two who just arrived right now.

He looked suspicious at the albino girl that covered her eyes with bandages but the maid nervously told her master what actually happened to her.

"Thank you for saving Moco back then. How can we show graditude to you, miss Eve?" The nobleman politely thanked her and assumed she wanted something for him.

Eve shooked her head a bit, "Anyone in my shoes would do the same to save a cilivian afterall its nothing to thanking for I was just woken up around the area under the large tree here then heard a scream that's all."

The red haired man looked a bit surprised that the girl just said now and lessend his suspicious a bit to her then Eve continued while she stroked her hair sheepishly that he nearly thought that's bit cute about her.

"I really don't know what I want in return just yet... Well I have something in my mine, mister errh.."

"It's Diluc."

Eve noticed that he got a bit impatient about her and quickly added, "Can I have some books? I mean history and myths here since I wanted to explore a bit this land of course."

Diluc looked confused at her but shaked his head.

"Sorry we can't let you with these books go on your journey because those are very priceless and a certain witch wouldn't be happy about it but If you wanted to read then how about you stay here for while? Of course you needed a help a bit at the dawn winery if you don't minded."

Eve smiled as she nodded in agree and raises her hand at him. The red haired man nearly thought this exotic girl is really something to agree with that and her radiant smile was beautiful even with her blindfolded eyes. Diluc felt something that he nearly forgotten this feeling and its not bad that this returned to him.

The red hooded girl noticed something at the sky that it was calm before the storm.


	2. Calm before Storm

In a early morning.

Eve stopped to looking at the night sky that changed to dawn, do her usual routine at the guest room that Diluc insisted yesterday she should stay here for a while.

The head maid showed her the guest room that looked very homey to her and the bed looked fluffy but Eve was uncomfortable to sleep in such a fancy bed than she used to.

'Well it doesn't matter to me that I don't know how to sleep because the night sky is so strange here...' The white haired girl thought as she looked into the mirror and fixed her bandages.

Then she changed her red cloak into a black one with a red wing on the left shoulder side and a sun word that her father gifted her on christmas to matched his outfit as a santa then Eve went outside as she jumped down out of the window. (The Santa Karna cloak to be honest)

As she landed on her feet to the ground Eve looked around at the field of grapevines and noticed from the distance on the east coast are monsters who camped here near the manor that made her feel uneasy that made her feel the rush to eliminate them but someone voiced her behind her hold her back.

"There you are."

The white haired girl looked behind her as Diluc standing few metre's away from here and looked at her with his tired eyes that seemed Eve wondering If this nobleman stayed up all night outside.

"Good morning Diluc." She greeted him while Eve doesn't looked away from the creatures that camped near the Winery and the fiery haired man looked a bit curioused then look at the same direction and recognized that the monsters are camping here again.

Diluc sighed. "Annoying little pests to think they are here again..." Then he looked at her as she walked further the camp and wears her shiny red boxer glove to beat the crap out of them, "Eve? What are you doing without a weapon? It's too dangerous! Come back here! I will take care of them!" The red haired man yelled at her and tries to stop Eve but he is tired to move, only watched her.

She continues to walk as the white haired girl said to him while she clench her fists the creatures noticed her and rushed at the girl who smelled some divinity on her to attack, "Even without a boxing bag. The man's fists are truely infinite and even those goblin like creature some used it to I presume and don't worry I am far capable as you think."

Then the goblins and Ice slimes tries to attacked her while the shaman goblin summons rain however her movements are faster than them that Diluc barely see her punch as light red and light green beam flames danced on the air as Eve punched them with his wided eyes.

Diluc is amazed how fast the bandaged eyed girl threw hard punches to the pests that disappears faster than he was usually doing it on town but narrowed his eyes that she doesn't wear a vision on her that he assumed she is an outlander who came in Teyvat and she called the Hilichurls 'goblin' a term he never heard of.

'However, she save Moco back then and for exchange for reward history books though most people would ask mora than some books but I would not suprised now why she would ask but now what gain would she have to attack the monsters? I don't know her intention and wonder why she hide her eyes covered in bandages...'

Unknown to the man, a little girl in red stood beside him watched also the whole spectacle and was also awed how the bandaged eyed older girl punched with pretty flames that surrounded her.

As she finished the last enemy looked at him and noticed someone small, a child who looked at her with her excited red eyes which Diluc didn't noticed her yet.

Eve recalled her distance memory about Nursery onee-san also wear pigtails when she was in her human form while the girl's hair is short though and light blonde hair.

'I miss Chaldea...'

Then the girl run after her that the red haired man noticed her now in surprise and knows who it is.

"Klee?! Watch out Eve!"

The energetic girl called Klee jumped in her arms as if she wanted to hug Eve who was frozen at this girl's action and her arms automatically warped at her welcomed hugs leaving a wided eyed Diluc who was also surprised at Klee's action.

The child smiled up her as she began speaks to her while Klee still clings to her, "You were so awesome stranger! I was amazed how you beat the monsters with your fist that's shoots fire beams at them! I want know how you do that, please teach me pretty please!"

Then paused and added. "I forgot to ask your name, ms. Sun. Can I also know your name?"

Eve blinked and looked at Diluc that also curious about her fighting style and also wanted know a thing about her then looked at Klee who waited for a response of her.

"...Well when you are older I can teach you maybe since I am not sure how I am going to teach you because I learned it from father and my family so I must apologies. My name is Eve. Eve Fujimaru."

The all seeing eyes of god holder introduced herself to the elf-like child who looked a bit sad but it was short time and gave her a bright smile at her while Diluc has an headache what and why the child is here but know that she caused trouble with her obsessed bombs.

"Klee... Why are you here? Don't tell me-"

Klee cut the red haired man off while she looks innocent but didn't work as she looks nervous.

"U-uh, I want to try out the new bombs yesterday that I worked on and wanted to test it out but I was caught by Master Jean again then told me that I should stay with Diluc since she was busy like a grown-up she is."

Eve looked confused why a child make bombs during her early age and was impressive to use on open area with no people then looked at Diluc for an explanation.

He sighed, "Klee is a knight of favonious here in Mondstadt while she is still young. Her mother taught Klee about bombs and gunpowder during her young age. The knights need an eye of her because her love explosion caused trouble everywhere."

Then Diluc muttered under his breath that the white haired girl still heard him. "How is the knights' still useless to watch over a child but its Alice's child what we talking about."

'Huh... A mini berserker like Paul Bunyan who loves to cut the trees for the people...' 

A smile perked up on Eve's face that Klee still looked at her and thought her smile is like a sun despite her white skin it's really pretty and was curious about Eve's eyes as Klee's hand want to reach on her face but the light blond child's stomach rumbled loud that everyone were silent only the wind breezed on the field.

Eve chuckled and Diluc grunted as acknowledge that Klee is now hungry and the child covered her face at the white haired warrior's shoulder in embarrassed.

"We should get inside to the manor to eat some breakfast which Klee I presumed skipped it and also discussed where I should put you to work here, Miss Fujimaru." 

The man told her while Klee whined about she wanted to play with her new toys until Rei says something that made her happy.

"We sure we do, and please call me Eve like yesterday without the miss please I am still 16. Thank you very much. Also can I use the kitchen please? I haven't cooked for a long time and wanted to adjust this world as I can. When I am done making breakfast, Klee how about I will tell you about some excited stories that I travelled with my family so far?"

"Really? Awesome!" Klee let Eve go and sprinted to the manor while they are still behind her as they made back to the Winery.

After Adeline let Eve cook the breakfast with an approval from Diluc and Klee watched the white haired girl make food they didn't recognized.

"Eve what are you cooking?" She asked Eve that still watched the flatbreads to be cook on the pan and flipped on the plate also watched the breakfast soup.

"Curry chickpeas soup with flatbreads." The bandaged eyed girl answered her question.

Klee tittle in confused what this 'Curry chickpeas soup with flatbreads' dish actually is and what it tasted like when Eve heard her thoughts gave her a sample out of the soup with a little piece of flatbread.

The child in red tasted the sample and her eyes were wide as if her mouth exploded various flavours that the light blond girl barely descripted this wonderful taste that she never had in her live and the red haired man watched curious at her what this soup taste like as he leaned at the wall then mused this peaceful event.

"Delicious! My mouth just exploded on this wonderful taste! Eve- No Mama Eve can I please have some more?" Klee asked at her that Diluc frozen as she called her 'Mama Eve' on this short meeting and the white haired girl chuckled at the hyperactive child.

'It seems I am going to be like archer Emiya it seems...'

"Sure but we should eat together because it taste much better." She told her then Klee rushed out to the kitchen to the table as she carries the basket of bread and Diluc helped her to carry the pot.

Klee was waiting impatient about them as they started to eat the soup. Diluc sat beside Eve as she munched the soup and Klee eating carefully the soup in enjoyment then he looked at his plate of this strange soup he never heard of. He slurped a bit to taste of this soup and the nobleman was surprised that this simple soup is tastier as it looked like.

"This outlander's food is very tasty." He said while Klee looked at him with her wide eyes and look at Eve.

"You came from another world Mama Eve?" The child gaped at her and Diluc cursed mentally he spoked out loud then also looked at her in worry that Klee founded out from his mouth.

Eve sighed and nodded as responds while the child looked at her with big eyes then cheerfully said.

"You said you telling me about stories about your family and your worlds that you travelled so far? That's awesome! Albedo never told me about his home and was rather focused on uh... alchemy because some his memories are stolen by a powerful person."

She really wanted to hug this child of innocent but Eve looked wary at the red haired man, "So how did you found out that I came not from this world Diluc?"

Diluc cannot blame her reaction about he knows that Eve is not from Teyvat and showed her his vision, "That because you used your pyro without an visions that would we also called 'God's eye' and that you are not familiar in Teyvat means you are not from here."

Eve looked down to her empty plate as Klee and Diluc looked worried about her then she shacked her head as she recalled that Chaldea and Libra needed a cool head about this strange situation.

"You know what? I don't care what your guys thinking right now and also Diluc," She turned her head at him, "I still need to know what my task is."

The fiery red haired man coughed a bit and thought what task she was suited for then had an idea.

"How about this, you task every day is telling children and adults stories in Mondstadt in daylight while on evening defeat every monsters outside as you can is that enough of you?"

She nodded then Klee jumped down and grabbed her hand as the child shoved her out of the manor to be her guide in Mondstadt, while Diluc sighed and followed them to leaving the empty plates to the maids.

____________________________________________________________________

"Welcome to Mondstadt, The city of freedom, dandelions & wine!" Klee announced to Eve while she still holds the older girl and dragged her into the city. The knights greeted them as they recognized Klee and Diluc that they guided the traveler this city.

"Come on, come on! We needed to go to the cathedral up there! Your gonna be suprised at this view!" Then the light blond haired girl let her hand go and sprinted up to the church while leaving Diluc and Eve behind.

Eve looked around at the city as she follow the child and the fiery red haired man sighed as they needed to climb the stairs.

'This sure looks like a mixture of france and germany here...' She thought while a boy with aqua eyes with a thoughtful look watched here as the white haired girl stepped in this world and something about her make him thinking he would followed them quietly to the cathedral. 

Sometimes later a golden haired boy wearing in black clothes as stepped the city with his small travel guide Paimon and the town guide Amber a knight of this city sensed something familiar but its not his lost sister then also go to the cathedral.

As the three plus the bard finally made to the cathedral. Klee waved cheerfully to girl around her age to come to join in. 

Nora rather wanted to play alone but she was also curious what kind of story that this white skinned girl is gonna tell and noticed the bard that usually comes here to tell the old tales as he also curious what she gonna do.

Eve clapped her hands gain their attention as she begin to tell the story that they never forget.

"This is a real story... of love and hope." The white haired girl paused then continued while Diluc listened carefully along with bard who sense her to be human and parts of a god.

"This is also a story of a distant World," started Eve. "A future where life can be modified by humans hand. A future where people playing Gods have become a norm.

A future where people have realized that they're no longer alone in this world."

No one spoke a word.

Klee and Nora listened with their wided eyes while Diluc and the bard breathed heavily followed by a calm tanned man who dresses in blue that came shortly as he saw the red haired man and the small child.

"One day, a man who have conquered a battle of lifetime decided to counter-attack the doomed end. By using his connection, money, and his title as a survivor from the said battle, he build an organization. An organization whose purpose solely to preserve humanity and protect it from any anomaly that threatened its existence.

The organization called Chaldea Sercurity Organization. 

But that's not enough. They need someone. Someone who is kind and sincere at heart, yet in the same time untainted by the impurity of the world.

Yet, how? How can they find someone like that?

Yes, they making them as 'God' has become a norm, it's not weird if they decided to 'make' them from scratch rather than finding the required people." She told them but there was this story of Love and hope she spoken off? Maybe its just the beginning of this story.

"A life that filled with a golden heart and pure intention, yet not knowing about the world at all.

A gentle, lovely life that felt indebted with the humanity, simply because they are the one who created her. Because they allowed her to live, even though she can't give them anything. She believed to the deepest of her heart that was fated to fight since young, and died before her dream came true.

But its not her ending yet nor was for everyone else who fighting for mankinds future that stood behind her afterall she still is the shielder who stood to the front to protect humanity and her senpai aka. my mother Gudako Fujimaru until Mash Kyrelight stopped breathing." 

Eve smiled at them with countless meaning of her smile and noticed from the distance a boy with long braided hair jumped down as he used the wings to glided down to the market that relief her a bit then also looked the boy with glowing blue hair on his braided tips who looked at her to continued her story sense him that he has the same aura like a god but continued.

"My mother and Mash went several singularity that does not exist within Chaldea's recorded history basically in to the past. After all they cannot contact to their present time because it was cut off and she was the only one who bear humanity on her shoulder not only her, the remaining Staff surrived the sabotage that enemy placed on them..." 

____________________________

"...This was the first part of this story and see you guys tomorrow to their next part." Eve waved at them as they leaving crying over a tyrant who was like a red rose and the people cannot wait tomorrow.

Klee was amazed how Eve's mother still struggles to save mankind in her world but no one remembers their effort and was sad about that but she at least will remember this wonderfull story.

Diluc didn't know how hard Eve struggels to tell everyone the story however she doing it that everyone will remember here in teyvat and grew a new respect to her, while the tanned man was moved of her tales and wanted to know about the mysterious white haired girl in shining black/red cloak and the bandage that covered her beautiful eyes he wanted to see her eyes.

The bard was quiet about how this outlander's world still struggles to save their world and humanity there was 'nope not gonna be happen we still suriving like we humans are', also wanted to know about her to who shrouded in mystery around her.

Then Chaos came as a dragon-like bird summons storms and heavy winds around Mondstadt then the golden haired traveler was sucked up there that the bard dissapeared to help him for helping Dvalin at the future.

While Eve protected Klee with her body, Diluc and the tanned man with eye patch nodded each other then helped the girls to evacuated to the headquarter of favonius.

Unknown to Klee, Diluc and the tanned man called Kaeya that introduced her with his charming soft voice at the plaza.

Eve's eyes glowed through her bandage as she witness a boy that looked familiar to her fighting a dragon who caused the storms in this city.


	3. Fateful Encounter

The two men brought them to the headquarters of favonius Diluc and Kaeya quickly leave in different direction outside because they have their own duties to do.

Eve is now stuck in the main office with two tall womans. Klee is in her own room to create new bombs.

The tall woman has gold-blonde haired hair is tied back into a ponytail and her eyes are greyish blue.

She wears a white, blue, black, and red strapless shirt with gold symbol and linings along with a long blue tailcoat attached to it, a pair of separate white sleeves, a short blue and gold cloak with a light blue inner lining attached to a white separate collar with black linings, a white tights embroidered with gold diamond-dot pattern, and pair of white high-heeled knee-high boots with gold patterns and black heels. She also wears a pair of blue gauntlets.

The other woman who held a book has curly, dark honey-brown hair and her eyes are lime green and her body is curvy build for someone who is a member of favonius Eve presumed the woman is a mage around here.

She wears a purple and white dress open at the sides and embroidered with gold along with black gloves, a large witch's hat on her head and black lace stockings. Her hair is tied back with a small, purple rose.

The albino girl mistakenly thought the tall woman to be goddess Rhongomyniad due her mature face shape that is similar to the Artoria faces but Eve sensed about her that the older woman still has her human heart and her own guard was down for a bit when the older woman smiled at her.

"My name is Jean Gunnhidr. The acting Grandmaster of the knights of Favonius in Mondstadt, I apologies our situation about the Stormterror who caused the storm around our city and would you also wait for the others that needed to wait, Traveller. May I also know your name please?" Jean introduced to herself to the hybrid that seemed to understand her intention about her.

"...Eve Fujimaru pleasure to meet you Gunnhidr-san." Eve told her name and the brown haired women looked thoughtful about the young girl's appearance then eyed at her eyes covered in bandages.

"Oh sweetie what happened to your pretty eyes that are blindfolded in bandages and do you still see us? Before I forgot my name is Lisa Minci the librarian of the knights of favonius and a witch to." Lisa asked out of curiosity and also introduced herself as well.

The white haired girl wanted to answer when suddenly Kaeya barged in with three other people. 

"Jean, I've brought them." He informed her.

The blond braid haired boy wide his eyes as he recognized Eve and so did her eyes recognized him as well when she was still in Hellsalem's Lot.

"Eve?! Is that you?" The boy asked in disbelief and the girl raised her hand up response, out of everyone surprise he rushed at her and hug her tightly.

The white haired fairy-like girl gaped at them how the traveller know this stranger and why is he hugging her like that.

Eve gave a small smile as she patted his hair gently, "I'm happy to know that you are here to Aether but this isn't the time right now to hold me like that after all we have something to do to these storms and I would like to know where your twin sister is after all you two don't like to be separated like a certain twins I know back home."

Aether looked to the others who seemed amused of his action especially the two women who thought it's really cute how he treated the girl like the blonde haired boy haven't seen Eve such a long time, however Kaeya seemed to be a bit jealous for some reason even though it was the first time he meet her.

"Paimon is confused why Aether seems to know you and wondering where you met him before Paimon met the traveller." The floating girl called Paimon asked the two in curiousity.

"Let's just focus on this situation, guys." Kaeya interrupted. "We can chit-chat about later and I also wanted to know where you came from, Eve-chan."

He smiled at Eve as if she was a new mystery to solve and tried to wink his eye but that seemed not to work against her after all the white haired girl seen that enough handsome boys who do that the same as him however the dark blue haired young man seemed nice to her and she gave him also a small smile that his heart beat a bit.

Aether looked at him weirdly and he warped his arm on her shoulder to feel her body heat temperature it's very high for a human but Eve is the child of the sun and light that should be okay for her to not get sick so easily.

Then Kaeya introduced the travellers to the acting Grand Master of the Knights of Favonious and the purple lady witch. "Jean, Lisa, this is Aether and Paimon as you know from the conversation. The blondie here is looking for his lost sister."

He pointed out and Eve looked at him as his face telling about later of his own situation how Aether lost his sister then Jean greeted to the travellers who didn't know about her with her hand over her heart, "Mondstadt welcomes you, windborne travellers. I am Jean the acting Grand Master of the Knights of Favonious. This is Lisa, she is our resident Libarian."

"It's nice to meet you, you're two but sadly our timing is regrettable to get to know each other properly since Stormterror caused quite ruckus in our city. Simply to put, Mondstadt's elemental sphere and ley lines are now akin to a yarn ball in the paws of a kitten. For a mage like me this couldn't get much worse than that. My skin is one elemental particle away from a full-blown breakout." Lisa sighed in worry and Eve nodded in agree.

"That's true. For a quality of this ley line like this makes us all uncomfortable not for yourselve, Minci-san."

The brunette woman blinked as she looked at the sun child and smiled to know that Lisa isn't the only one here to feel this ley line.

"Please call me Lisa next time, Eve-chan."

Eve sweatdropped as Lisa called her 'Eve-chan' just like Kaeya but her smile seemed a bit familiar to her.

'Of course...' She thought sadly as Eve saw an image around her, 'Why didn't I notice before that she looked a bit like Da Vinci about herself.'

"If it weren't for this interference, the knights of favonious would have better ways to help you than just putting up missing person posters. We would simply ask that you respose in Mondstadt while we seek out your sister." Jean told Aether with her sympatric smile while Eve thought deeply when the blond haired boy still clinging on her while he responds to her with his resolved tone.

"Then I should help out as well." He said while Paimon floated in enthusiasm.

"Paimon will help to!" She said with a smile while Eve thought then nodded to help them as well.

"I would like to help you guys to after all this isn't my first rodeo and I hope I would be useful to you all." The child of sun politely said to them while Aether shakes his head.

"Nonsense Eve, you are really good to support us just like last time that I and my sister met you in this crazy city. How's everyone going right now?" He asked while the others seemed to be curious what they are talking about when she bumped harshly at him with a grin and Aether did it the same to her as well with his grin aswell.

"Ah, everyone are fine like usual except Zapp-san because he got into a debt again and without me, he would certainly go to Klaus because I am here." She informed him that made Aether winced as Eve mention about him.

"Ouch. Well I am not sorry that Zapp got you nearly involved again and I pray this bastard he is doing well."

"Right..."

Then they both image it that Zapp is going to be beating by Klaus's super speed punches and laughed manically that made everyone stepped away from them.

"Paimon never saw Aether so relaxed since he lost his sister." Paimon commented while she also stays away from them as they lightly punched each other.

Kaeya glanced at her then to the two who calmed down each other from their talk of their precious days.

'I am gonna beat that this girl also came far away from here and Diluc would know that since she stayed at the winery last night.' He thought and the tanned man looked amused by them.

Then Jean coughed her throat to gain their attention, "Knights of Favonius. Time is against us. There is no point in maintaining a defensive position." She spoke with a lot of authority that really reminds Eve to the King of Knights then the blonde haired woman looked to the long dark brown haired girl with golden eyes that burns with passion that Eve nearly see an spitting image of confident emperor who blooms like fire and roses.

She wears a jumper-like outfit composed of dark brown leather, a red hoody, red stockings, and white thigh-high boots embellished with gold linings and symbols.

Her accessories include a leather belt with two small bags attached, gloves, and gold-framed goggles. Her most distinguishing feature is the headband with the large red bow that rests on her head, resembling the shape of bunny ears.

'It looks cute...' Eve thought.

"I trust you, Amber to ensure the travellers safety in heading to the temple."

"You can count on me, Grand Master." She saluted.

As they leaving the building Eve followed Amber, Aether, Lisa and Kaeya to the Main Gate ouside the town then Lisa started to complain.

"Ugh, the temple of lion is really far from the other temples. I hope this wouldn't damage my foot because we have to walk."

Eve looked at her in curiousity, "Is it really that far Lisa-san?"

The witch nodded while Kaeya sighed, "Well we don't have a choice here Lisa. After all Jean intrusted us for this tasks and this would be take longer to walk because our horses are afraid of these storm that the Stormterror caused it."

Then the white braid haired girl has a bright idea and it was stupid on this situation but its worth to save their time.

"Everyone please step back little." Eve stated and they did as they told when She threw her heavy black suitcase to the air.

Amber looked at her weirdly so did everyone else except Aether because he knew what that is and the suitcase transfomed into a large black vehicle that has the quater size of Mondstadt.

Of course they gaped while Eve went inside the vehicle and looked at them, "Aether and Amber I know that I have to come along with you guys but I should at least bring Kaeya and Lisa to the temples since its far from here. Temple of Falcons is really a short cut to compare to the others so..."

Aether nodded and dragged a gaped Amber to head to their tasks while Kaeya and Lisa blinked then nodded to each other that they should get inside to this strange machine.

"EVE, CAN I DRIVE NEXT TIME WHEN WE HAVE THIS SITUATION LIKE THIS AGAIN PRETTY PLEASE?" Aether shouted to the distance while they already inside but Eve twitched her eye as she remembers what exactly happened to her test run and shake her head.

'Sorry Aether but you and Lumine are really crazy about the Shadow Border 2.0 that is still not functional to dive into the Imaginary Number Space and wondering how am I still alive because my body floated without my will.' 

Eve got a small headache while Kaeya and Lisa looked around and amazed that it look bigger than outside.

"Now then," She paused as the members of Favounius looked at her, "Shall we head to the command room Kaeya-san, Lisa- san?"

They nodded and Eve lead them the way as they walking the floors to the command room.

"I am really impressive that you carried this on your back and surprised that its really transformed into this." Kaeya commented while Lisa was in heaven as she felt several defense barriers around this machine.

"Is that alchemy works here Eve-chan? Because this feels like its really powerful barrier here, did you make this machine?" Lisa asked to the albino girl when they reached their destination. As Eve the opened the door several technology they didn't know about scattered around the corner and the child of sun took the seat then she looked at them bashfully.

"Uhh, yes I did make this shadow border 2.0 but this nothing compare to the orignal because this vehicle still needs to work and what I really good at it are the barriers that I installed it that no one would harm it from the outside."

"Hoh, now I am very excited what this Shadow Border really capabile of." Kaeya said and his interest about her raises a bit because she had no fear and put her hard work into this.

'You really surprised me really outlander and I wonder what kind of secrets do you have under your sleeve Eve-chan.' He eyed at her when Eve told them to take a seat as started to drive them to the temples.


	4. Break the Seals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and co. clearing the temples some heating love is going on there yareyare.

The ride went quiet well as Eve first drive Lisa to the Temple of lion that is quit far to the other two temples, however as they reached at it Kaeya then informed her that the temple of wolfs is actually near to the temple of falcons.

"I'll be fine and thanks to you Eve, I will clear this temple much faster and no need to pick me up since I would like to glide with my gliders to return Mondstadt." The purple witch waved at them.

Lisa stayed at the temple to destroy the seal while they drive back when suddenly the tanned man ask her while Eve didn't looked at him as she still drive the shadow border, "Say Eve-chan where did you and the traveller who fought the dragon know each other?"

Kaeya couldn't help as he asked because they are really interesting to him as he figured himself out that they came from another world and the story that she told outside the cathedral felt true at her words which filled with sorrow and happiness a kind of a weird mixture of them but this made herself outstanding especially this strange black vehicle that she drive them to the temples.

"Well how did I meet Aether and his sister?" Eve asked for herself when they reached to the big tree, "They both visited Helsalem's Lot that I was temporary staying lived there and lot of things happened in that crazy city then we somehow hit off because we are somehow similar aspect we have."

The long haired man blinked, "Crazy City?" Kaeya questioned her when they returned back to the outskirt of Mondstadt and the man pointed her the way to the temple of wolves that is pretty much farther from the temple of falcons.

She nervously chuckles a bit, "That's a story from another time because I don't know where to start there..."

Kaeya starred her for a long time then smirked as if he discovered a new side of her.

"I see then how about I would like to invite you to a nice tavern that I know when we are done with this task?" He asked her out while Eve stopped to drive her shadow border as they finally reached their destination though they had to walk a bit but it was fine for them.

"I don't mind as long there is no alcohol because I am still minor." She said to the tanned man which he hummed as he thought.

'I wonder what kind of dishes would she like. Well Eve is still new in Mondstadt and that means let her try the local food here.' Then he watched at her as she leaves the commander room and Kaeya followed her.

Eve and Kaeya walked through again to the exit also she showed him most of the rooms such as bedrooms, the observatory room with a bright blue big globe at the centre of the room, a small bontical garden, a big library, the cafeteria and the kitchen that he wouldn't get lost if the tanned man visit her though the white haired girl didn't show Kaeya the restricted rooms the knight is amazed to see such advanced vehicle that drove without a horse that has so much space.

The dark blue haired man thought, 'This is really much more advanced than ours... I wonder if our civilization can do that too at the near future...'

As they finally headed outside Eve summoned her spear that sensed to much danger Kaeya don't know why however he was glad not make him an enemy out of her. 

The enormous golden spear was simply plain with a wheel of the sun on the tip that is bigger than Eve's height but his vision reacted as it glows which means this spear is a non-active powerful weapon that does not exist in Teyvat. What Kaeya didn't know that Eve surpressed the divinity of Vasavi shakti to not to gain any attention to the gods however it was leaked a bit that caused most of the gods to kneel of this unknown divinity and uproar to a cold goddess.

The white haired girl seemed not to bother by it and swings her blade that covered in flames to the ground as the hilichurls draws near to them then she ran with her speed to those who is gonna attack next which was a bigger kind who wields an axe. Her eyes glowed faintly when suddenly Kaeya slowly catches her up and uses his Cryo special move to attack the bigger monster.

"Don't have all those fun for yourselve hime-chan." The indigo eyed man looked serious at her then they stepped back because this monster planned to rush senslessly at their direction though they evade it as they split their direction and killed the big monster with one blow with her spear as the monster splitted in two then disappeared as it's body covered in black like dark matter.

Eve look at him then she noticed behind him a certain golden haired boy with his floating guide headed to their direction.

"YOU!" Paimon childishly pointed at Eve with her finger , "How the heck did you defeated the milichurls with your plain spear of yours with a single strike?! Paimon wants to know if your really human with blindfold on it or a monster on a human skin that pretend to be a human?"

Then Paimon got a light hit on her head from Aether who look disappointed at her then back to the other two. Eve was distracted as she look at the door of the temple while Kaeya coughed his throat but was also silently iritated at the poor word choice that Paimon made.

'Paimon, Paimon... the lesser key of Solomon one of the 72 demon gods that the king of magic created, king of hell who knows all the affairs of the world and its power has the knowledge of past and future events, clearing up doubts, making spirits appear, creating visions, acquiring and dismissing servant spirits, reanimating the dead for several years, flight, remaining underwater indefinitely, and general abilities to "make all kinds of things" (and) "all sorts of people and armor appear"... this is quite strange to its name.'

"I'm sorry Eve that you heard that from Paimon." Aether apologiesed her along with a grumpy floating Paimon which the holder of the god's eyes shaked her head.

"No that's okay Aether I am not upset. Paimon someday you will understand that I very much a human being despite the strength that I have. I forgive and rage on my mistake but this would never falter how far I made on my life that made me who I am." Eve smiled as she placed her hand on her ruby gem that attached to her and felt how warm it is.

Kaeya was surprised how the albino dealt with it as if it was everyday for her that people scorned her and she kept her head high to the sky. He really want to rely on her and hope she does that as same as him despite the short meeting, it felt nice.

"Since you are arrived here Traveller," Kaeya looked at him and the golden haired boy does the same, "Come closer. Can you smell anything?" He asked the boy which Aether sniffed the air and frowned.

"I smell burnt pyro slimes and the usually nice smell from Eve." He answered the eye-patch man who seemed curious what Eve smell like but this task needs to be done.

Kaeya leened at the door while he tell them what they gonna deal with, "Something must have happened in the temple. I imagine there will be slimes, hilichurls, and... whatever is giving Stormterror extra power." 

He paused as they looked serious like 'what the heck give someone to the Stormterror into somekind of a berserk state!?' then the dark blue haired man raised his arms in the air while he said sarcastic to them, "Oh yes, it is going to be lively in there indeed!"

Aether and Eve looked at each other in deadpanned then turned back to Kaeya who looks amused, "Bring it on!" The boy and girl said at the same time that made the young man almost laugh.

"I like your attitude! You guys are so brave aren't you! Though it's a pity that the temple of the wolf has been disturbed by such an atrocity." He said then the tanned man open the gate which is now turned into blue because Kaeya activated it and he turned his head to the Travellers.

"Let's head in, Aether and Eve." 

And thus they followed the knight inside to the temple as they walked Kaeya told them about the temples.

"No-one make offerings to the four winds anymore, yet the old winds never vanish... "

Then someone blow a horn and the creatures come to them again as they are inside to the temples.

"We need to clear the out the temple, for the four winds but first let me show you how the knights of favonius conquer our adversaries!" With that Kaeya draws out his sword and silently counted the enemies that draw near to them while Eve and Aether getting ready to counter them.

Kaeya slashed the hilichurls with his agility, speed and strength was his ace to get a high rank of his knighthood. Aether blown them with his wind power and Eve blow her flames that the monsters screamed in pain then the three of them moved forward to their goal.

Kaeya made his ice power in use when they encounter difficult path that he made a thin ice floor and Eve couldn't help but this made her think of the song of a certain movie.

'Let it go~. Let it go~ Can't hold back anymore-'

"Aether and Eve... Unless I'm mistaken, you guys don't seem to have a Vision." Eve broke away from her thoughts as Kaeya looked curious at them and why does she look a bit mad at him? He didn't do anything yet. 

He coughed his throat as Aether and Paimon looked weirdly at him, "So how exactly is it that you guys are capable to channel elemental energy?" Kaeya asked while he looked away from a angry gaze that Eve looked at him.

"It was a strange occurrence." Paimon answered him then she look at the white haired girl who seemed thoughtful about herself.

"I was born with the flames." Eve answered truthfully while the others except Aether were surprised by the answer. 

Kaeya hid his surprise while he hummed in thought when they reached to high tower with out a stair and the problem was that Eve does not have glider nor does not know how to use it.

"Speaking of, did you know? Stormterror was once one of the four winds. I'm not aware of the exact details. If you, Aether and Eve interested, you can ask the acting grand master about it."

Aether flew up first then it was Kaeya that flew with his gliders that only left was Eve who looked at them deadpanned then for her first time she. The white haired girl floated up to them then as she reached it Eve is gonna pretend that she climbed up walls instead of floating.

Aether and Kaeya waited for her as she finally at the top with them and they finally destroyed the Stormterror's crystal seals.

"Bravo." The knight praised them. "What a performance. You and Hime-chan are almost seem to level a well trained knight. The battle you just fought was a sight to behold."

"That's..." Aether scratched his cheek and stared at the ground. "Nice of you to say." 

Eve sighed when her spear disapeared in the air, "Honestly I was hoping that they putted more into that. I honestly want to know if Mondstadt has some battle cage fight here, my fist starved to punch someone."

"I see you even have the virtue of modesty as well!" He let out a melodious chuckle to Aether while look curious If Eve want to fight more. "The story of your heroic deeds shall be known throughout the city of Mondstadt. Well into the future, if I may so myself. Please do visit me in the headquarters when you have the time."

He smiled at them then looked at the battle starved warrior and also added that made the albino bright her day, "There is some difficult monster that looked like cubes and plants to fight here. If you want I can't give the map and mark them down for you." 

"I also know a lovely tavern, If that's more your thing." The dark blue haired knight offered Aether that he nodded at the young man.

"Hooray! We've seized the temple from the Stormterror's grasp!" Paimon appeared while cheering.

"Rewarding, is it not?" He brushed off a bit of dust from his sleeve. "You can leave the rest to me here. If I may, though, Eve would you mind staying for a bit?"

Eve blinked but nodded and bid goodbye to Aether who went with Paimon outside.

"I've been wanting to ask about your power, if that's alright." Kaeya asked once they are now alone. "What do mean that you are born with it?"

"Well its difficult to explain," Eve paused while she word it carefully. "My flames came from Father who also born with it thanks to my grandfather?"

"Why are so unsure about your grandfather?"

"Um, I don't know him very well that to say openly to call grandfather" Eve left out that her grandfather is actually a god. Kaeya hummed while she added quickly

"It's honestly complicated and I don't have your fully trust to tell you everything that will propaly blow your mind."

"Here's another question." He scanned the area. "There's no way hilichurls can organize something like this. Even you've seen their limited brain capacity. Any idea as to why and how?"

"An high intelligent monster that is allied to them or someone that possible control them from affar that plot something big?" Eve guessed by the two possiblilty that Kaeya blinked at the last one.

A menacing giggle broke the silence. Turning around, a smaller floating creature appeared. It wore a similar mask as the hilichurls but had a pointed nose. On it's hand it hold a staff.

Hearing a chant come out from the creature's mouth, Eve extended a hand and a big flame that she attacked him with that and it cries in pain even though the white haired girl doesn't have a vision it does have the same effect at it.

Kaeya watched facinated how her flames danced that the cyro mage screamed in pain then he heard upon a faint cracking sounds, he knew it would take a while before seeing the result.

Eve heard the sound of another flame and she look over her shoulder that balls of fire heading straight on her way. The sun child stepped back before the flames collide her to.

Suspended in the air, Eve watched curious as the person behind those flames took over. His entrance was flashy. It was a blur of red, black, and blue as Diluc face slammed the creature to the ground. Before it could even attack, Diluc manifested his sword.

Jumping to the air, the sword caught flames and directly hit its target.

"Knights of Favonius." He looked over at Kaeya in his annoying gaze while Kaeya looked calm. "Always so inefficient. Even dragged the traveler and her too."

"Agree to disagree." Kaeya smirked. "But, your involvement in this just made things even more interesting."

Eve blinked and silently smacked her head, 'This scenery reminds me of when my father and Arjuna fighting each other but this is tame compare to my maternal families and now I am understand why Arjuna wanted to teach me how to use a bow even though he dislike my dad because they made a stupid competition again!'

"What brings you here dearest brother?" Kaeya's tone was nothing but teasing. Seeing Diluc's eye twitch made him smile. Diluc was too easy to tease if his adopted brother do that to him.

"Scouting the area." His eyes landed on Eve and sighed in relief that she got not hurt. "But seeing as the problem has already been solved and why is Eve here?"

"If you knew her," Kaeya raised a brow and warped his arm around her thin waist that he wondered if she eaten properly enough. "You would know she is very selfless and accept any offering that seemed to be heroic to me. Isn't that right, love?"

"She's my business." Diluc replied with his silent rage because the tanned man touched her waist without her premission then walked to them and snatched her away from Kaeya who is slightly jealous at him.

The albino girl sighed and looked up to the ceillings, 'Oh boy this is going to be a eventful journey indeed...'

Unknown to Teyvat several lights come to their world.

The gentle dragon who carries the immortality of humanity landed strangely into castle painted in black and was shook and confused where he landed that is not the world that he flew.

A boy in a astronaut outfit who isn't exactly a human looked around curious which planat he landed at and smiled softly what kind of journey what he is at.

A young pink haired girl wear clad in a white dress with empty golden and silver eyes that covered with her bangs and carrying a giant mace and looked confused as she looked at snow storm.

A black long haired girl who wears a samurai armor and a white haired boy with a mask looked at each of as they are confused how did they landed in this strange world which filled to fake to their likings. Somehow they gotten along to well as she teased the masked boy who blushed a bit not only the tease her breast was a bit showing that he covered them.

Four unknowns arrived aswell in this world but they there in a different locations than the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this was hard to write this chapter but I hope you guys enjoy it! Don't forget to comment or kudo for this story whatever.


	5. We still remember you (1)

Eve's character Details of someone who knows her from the dreams

"A mysterious woman whose eyes are covered, however it is a powerful tool to control mortals vision's and no one can't tell when her times are up, except the abnormal phenomenon that would be hard to call a hero, god, or demon obverse her knows what she will become in the future and her real true name that encraved into her soul.

The divine princess of the sun shall lead the mortals to the new Age of Man along with her campanions and seal the divine of this land shall burn no more that will expand the horizen as she swings the spear of light.

But I wonder if she still remember me after all we meet in the dreams before and surprise that she came to my world.

The tides of fate has changed. 

The 'laws' of this world will be no more when she cut off their fates.

.

.

. 

.

.

Shall we meet again for real? My dear sunbeam of dreams?"

The man who hold a white lotus painted in orange on the petal tips, looks up to the sky and seems thoughtful about their next encounter.

____________________________________________________

As the wind bounded field that the stormterrror created disappear like nothing was happening to their beloved city. The citizens of Mondstadt started to celebrate of the succeed that the knights and the travelers managed to calm down the storms.

Diluc silently cursed himself that he has his shifts in thirty minutes and gave Eve money of this world currency called Mora before he went quickly to the Angel Share then gave the dark blue haired man a quick glare who gave him a knowing smirk as a funny message arrived to him.

Then Kaeya did as he promise for himself as gentlemen he was to Eve took her to various places that he would highly recommended for her but when the white haired girl sighed how nostalgia this city was to her of the days in chaldea, though Kaeya mistook her sigh as exhaustion and brought her to the Good Hunter.

The waitress greeted them and waited what they want to order.

The blue haired man placed his hand on his chin as he was thinking what he wanted to order then nodded himself what kind of food Kaeya wanted and glanced at the white skinned girl still thinking what kind of foods that they have to offer. 

He mused how it can be why Eve didn't got tanned and was a bit worried that she would get a heat stroke because how white she is.

"U-uhm I would like to have some of these Mushroom-Chicken Skewers with this so-called Satisfying Salad and some water please." Kaeya snapped his thought when Eve looked at him what he wanted to order. 

"Ah, I also wanted to order the Mushroom-Chicken Skewer too."

The waitress noted everything down to her notebook and showed them free tables they would like then they sat opposite to each other that they can meet each others eyes though Eve's eyes are still covered that Kaeya laughed silently when she tittled her head a little.

"Is there something wrong, Kaeya-san?" The holder of the all seeing eyes asked him in curiousity why the tanned man was amused and he placed hand on his chin.

"Well, I was thinking If I covered my eyes aswell would I be still seeing just like you hime-chan?" Kaeya smiled mischievous as he eyed her when suddenly Eve laughed out of his surprise.

Her laughter was something he wouldn't heard from any womans from this city before it sound like a gentle wind chime that danced through the winds.

'This doesn't sound so bad...' He thought as the tanned man closed his eye while Kaeya knew they meet just in a short time but his heart calls out that she is like a sun, no a star that he wouldn't know If he can reach her out with his outstreched hand because Eve was too radiant for him.

"This would be to weird for you if you really do that then please don't you are already handsome with your eyepatch, Kaeya." Her smile how radiant it was this peaceful moment wouldn't last forever but it would be really nice that it will last forever.

Then he smirked at the white haired girl when Kaeya said that would Eve was confused. "You know, my grandfather was a pirate and I inherited this eyepatch from him."

"Hah?"

She tittled her head in confusion that the tanned man find this interesting that her expression changed despite her eyes are hidden behind her blindfold and they chatted a long time as they still waiting their food that the waitress prepare from them, but they are deep on their conversation as they didn't noticed that a young boy with blonde almost white hair and pale blue eyes who wears strange clothes that people eyed on this strange boy who appeared out of nowwhere approached slowly to them.

.

.

The boy was overjoyed that he finally found someone who was missing more than sixteen years, though she went to a different name as that he overheard from the locals here that her name was now 'Eve'.

The emotionless 'child' knew that the white haired girl was the same person that the hero of charity still miss his only daughter and a certain master would overjoyed if she was still alive.

The astronaut was really glad that he wasn't the only one who was stranded in this world and the creature who was above the sky was really helpful to guide him to this town.

As he stood between them, they are still didn't noticed him when Kaeya and Eve finally got their meal that they happily munched their Skewers. The blonde haired boy formed his lips into a gentle smile that would certainly melted anyone who saw this smile, it's like the boy came from Celestia itself.

Then he played the record made of gold that Eve was frozen as she know this music that the child of sun turned her head to see if that is really him and Kaeya caculated the whole situation as he saw a weird kid who wears strange clothes that was not to be seen here in Teyvat who holding a record player, also her expression of her was something else.

What is this feeling that she just felt just now?

"Voyager?!"

Eve couldn't help that her voice was tremble in disbelief that all these years as she was stuck two times alone aimlessly without her free will wandered somewhere in the Imaginary Number Space and finally...

.

"You grown up big, Daughter of the world's saviour and hero of charity, Fujimaru 'Eve'." Voyager I gave her a smile and embrace her that it was the last request from her mother before she had died from the last moment as the orange haired woman was take from the last blow.

...She can finally can find rest now from the nightmares that plagued her as it took her sleep.

Kaeya wided his eye as he reveiced this information out from this kid.

'World's savior and the hero of charity...'

Voyager cubbed Eve's cheeks and saw that she blindfolded her eyes, though Eve can still see but it was a great shame for her beautiful two-colored eyes.

.

.

.

"Uhh, Paimon thinks we arrived in a wrong time, Aether." The white haired fairy-like girl who floated said to the traveler who was just arrived with Amber who promised them back before the Stormterror attacked the city that she invited them to eat this so-called 'Sticky-Honey Roast' and Aether inspected carefully to this blonde haired kid that Eve called him Voyager.

The traveler approached to them and Paimon along with tried to get him back here to give some space to the poor girl who had many hardships in her life, but that doesn't get him down when he reached them.

Aether looked at Kaeya who seemed to not to know how to deal this situation but masked perfectly like it was natural for him to that then at Eve and Voyager.

He actually heard all lot from Eve that Voyager I with the golden record has similar purpose just like him and his younger twin sister, Lumine. To think Aether meet the infamous space probe that fused with a acquired Saint Graph that is equal to a human in person.

His eyes turned gentle that the white haired warrior finally shared some of her burden, a fragment of her old home that Eve spoken fondly of it that the twins would not forget this and her afterall Eve is somewhat their little sister to them.

They really want meet the Dioscuri that the holder of the all-seeing eyes of god pointed them out that they are similar to their appearance.

Now back to the situation, Aether open his mouth as he speaks them.

"Excuse me that I interupt you guys but do you mind if I tag along with your conversation?"

To be continued...


	6. Voyagers of the Stars

Who else want to adopt Voyager?

*raise a hand*

________________________________________________

Voyager looked curious over the three newcomers who looked at him strangely when he took one of the Mushroom-chicken skewers while he sat on Eve's lap and munched.

Aether coughed his throat while holding Paimon who drooled over their food and Kaeya eyed curiously at this strange child who came out of nowhere that he knows the white haired female warrior for a longest time then at Eve who was happily hummed herself that one of her family members, he wonders what the rest of family was like.

Whats more interesting of this child was really obversed them with his empty pale blue eyes that starteled the cavalry captian a bit which he didn't show it but Voyager hummed as if he solved a piece of a puzzle.

'Yare, yare... Does Eve's family have the same vibes as this child?' Kaeya questioned himself then he took a bite of his skewers and obversed Voyager aswell who looked at them brightly at them.

Then Voyager look a bit troubled as he forgot to introduced himself to the four people that he didn't know because he was overjoyed that the gatekeeper lead him to a person who vanished over a long, long time that hadn't aged that much as her old world moves faster over time and wondered what happened to her eyes.

He salute that made them startled a bit and softly smiled at them that lifted their suspicious about the curious child.

"I-I'm sorry that I didn't introduced myself to you guy... It's been a long that have seen Eve and hope you didn't mind it at all. My name is Voyager... Servant Foreigner in your home planet. May I also know your names?"

"My name is Amber, an Outrider of the knights of Favonius. Nice to meet you to. Voyager... It's really weird name for a child like you." Blurted Amber out that Kaeya looked over her gave a calming smile.

"Amber. That's came out really rude for a outrider the knights of favonius."

The brown haired girl gasped and panicked, "U-uaah! Really didn't meant it to. I really think you name is really unique just like Aether and Eve. Please don't get mad at me!"

Voyager just smiled that surprised the outrider that the child didn't get angry at her how she told that his name was weird and Eve seemed a bit troubled as Amber thought that her code name was weird even though its a simple name that she came up with for safety because If an enemy knows that she came from chaldea that It would call for trouble.

"I really don't mind... My name... given by humans from pale Blue Dot, the cordinations are originally nine million kilometre but now since I am here... I came from Houston, Texas, by NASA and you can also call Pran or the little prince that one of my precious friends gave it to me." 

The pale blonde haired child put a happy face when he didn't mind what the planet's humanity would called him and lifted Amber's outburst in ease who scratched her cheeks a bit.

'Nine million kilometre...I wonder how many years has it been since I was in the void' The holder of the all seeing eyes of god thought in melancholy.

"Then is my turn then... I am Kaeya, the cavalry captain of the Knights of Favonius. It's a pleasure to meet you aswell... Pran." The dark blue man didn't thought much about it that this little guy came far, far away of his home planet and thinking about his old homeland were the people are dreamed about to fly to the stars before now is a hopeless dream that can't be fufilled, but then Voyager, Aether and Eve who were came out to the Existence Outside the Domain, made impossible possible that outsiders still graping the stars.

'It wouldn't hurt If I traveled with them?' Kaeya thought and smiled at the thoughts about journey them until the end.

Voyager hummed as he listened closely to his voice and wided his eyes that made Kaeya curious when the boy tucked Eve's cloak.

"Eve. His voice is similar to Robin-san! Isn't that similar with Da Vinci-san and Jeanne-san as they also have the same voice?"

The white haired girl blinked owlish and thought about Kaeya's sexy voice really DOES have the same voice as Robin Hood.

"Huh. They really do have the same voice."

Kaeya blinked that someone that he didn't know have the same voice as his and wondering what kind of a guy, Robin was like and wondering if they can get along with each other.

Now it's Aethers turn to introduced himself.

The blonde haired traveller gave Voyager also a soft smile. "My name is Aether, a fellow Traveller of stars aswell as my sister Lumine would also be happy to meet you but under a unexpected circuments I lost her, Voyager-senpai. I heard a lot about you when Eve told us about and your adventures that your creators gave a mission to you."

Aether's eyes looked at the distance and clenched his fist as he thought about the arrogant unknown goddess who thought they are humans even though they are not as they are a part of a certain constellation.

Amber, Kaeya, Paimon and Eve looked at Aether in worry. Eve wanted to know what exactly happened to them that they separated after all twins with parts of divine have not the best endings just look at the dioscuri and Heracles half-brother Iphiles who was strangely also his twin brother.

The members of favonius knew the lost of a family but Aether has strong bonds with his only kin that they, the mortals would never understand.

Voyager patted his head that lifted to meet his pale blue dot eyes. The foreigner of stars smiled at Aether that lifted his part of his burden. 

"I bet you will find your sister in the future and don't hang your head down just yet. Your journey here... is just the beginning who knows what tomorrow bring us?"

Aether nodded and his eyes were filled with a newfound hope to find his sister and want to know his meaning of his journey that still has a long road yet to be graped on his own hand.

"Thank you Voyager-senpai!"

Voyager tittled his head, "Why do you call me senpai?" He asked the blonde traveller who scratched his hair while he also flustered. "W-ell I admired you of course and I respect you that you carry such a task to seeing the whole universe with the golden record that you carring." Aether's answer made the probe who turned into a human really happy.

Then his floating travel companion also introduced herself with a few questionn.

"Paimon is Paimon. Nice to meet you Pran! If Paimon can ask you mention about Foreigner and Servant. Paimon want to ask what they meant." The small white haired girl asked.

Voyager and Eve looked at each other then back to the curious gazes except Aether who also shares the same class as they have along with his twin sister.

"Well..." Eve began while she thought how she can left out the servant part, "I can't tell you about what a servants really meant because here in the puplic we have many eyes here right now."

Kaeya understood what she was trying to say to them that this servant topic is something that should never let out of the puplic since the fatuis are now in Mondstadt right now that they would reported to Tsaritsa aswell Amber who also dealt with them in few months ago because of the grand hotel fiasco as they bought all the rooms.

It's really nearly backstabbing the price of the freedom that the nation know of.

"But I can tell you about the meaning of the foreigner class that you would probably familiar with because we are outlanders that you would call us." Eve explained them the easiest way to understand them.

Paimon tittled her head, "Class?"

The blindfolded girl can answer this simply question, "There are several classes that the servants systematically putted into a... special tournament in my world. There are seven standard classes and Extra classes which Foreigner putted into it by the Chaldea Organization."

She don't want to explain the holy grail war to them because its too early for them to know that and it would be troublesome if someone heard her.

"Ho, that really is really interesting as you put into it, Hime-chan." Kaeya then pulled his chair behind and stood with a apolgiezed smile at them, "But unfortunaly my duties are calling right now because the citizen needs their knights in a good impression." He winked at them that made Aether glare at him when he kissed on Eve's cheek.

"See you later my dear sunshine." Kaeya whispered one of her ear and with smirking light-pinked painted on his face as he left among the crowds.

"You-" Aether wanted to say something but their sticky honey roasts came to their table that made Paimon unable to hold back her stomach as she attacked the food with her mouth and Voyager gluped his drool with his glowing eyes.

"Sticky Honey Roast here comes Paimon with her empty stomach!"

Eve placed her hand on her cheek where Kaeya kissed on it that made her face painted in pink which Amber squeal how that this scenery before her eyes played like a romance novel that she read it somewhere in the favonius library.

The Outrider didn't know much about Eve and the little guy called Voyager but she trusted her instinct that they are surely getting along with each other despite the fact that Eve didn't a vision like Aether, She can still uses her flames as if she was the war goddess who ruled over pyro but she shook her head as this point when Eve openly said she was the same like Aether which means she is a outlander who can do much more than that.

"Say can I taste it this roast meat aswell?" Voyager asked with a bright face to them that nearly blinded their eyes though Eve has not the problem thanks to her jewel ranked mystic eyes that gave the celestial being to her. 

Amber gave Voyager a big grin, "Sure you can and be fast or else Paimon would eat the entire roast of herself and you to aswell Eve-san."

Eve's blush are faded and placed her fingers over her chin with a serious face that Aether opened his mouth.

"It's boar meat." He said simple and took a bite of the meat.

"Ah." The white haired girl who dressed in a red dress acknowledged the fact ,that her nose isn't fully enhanced because of living in city who was formally called New York has its disadvantaged over the normal smell but her nose is specialized on tracking powerful creatures from the Altersworld such as Blood Breed or Dead Apostle in her world term of vampire.

Amber tittled her head when Aether explained about Eve's culture a bit.

"You see, Amber. Eve's can't eat pork which is boar meat because she don't want to eat because it made her feel sick and beef is also a category of meat made of cattles which are cows by the way that they are deemed to be holy to her people."

The brown haired archer blinked at the information about Eve's religion which she belonged to.

"Hee, I see... This is really interesting to know of somebodies culture." 

Amber catched a glimp that the white haired warrior finished her own meal which was the satisfyied salad and the four skewers originally five but gave one to Voyager who seemed enjoyed to eat a piece of the roast and somehow Eve chuckled listless.

"You know my father when he was young he accidently shoot a cow which one of the gods saw that and got cursed."

The outrider gasped while Eve sipped her water and waved at her to not to worry about her father.

"Ah. Don't be shocked. My father is really hopeless when it comes over communication skills that got him more cursed thanks to his bad luck or karma, but alas he is a great man with a 'will' to live a life he wanted to do who help those in needs as the people called him 'the Hero of Charity'as he gifted the poor the riches they needed to survive and mercy to his opponent as is aswell have warrior at heart who bore no hate that the most people have great respect about him."

Amber glowed her eyes when Eve told about her father and wondering what he is like in real person who seemed misunderstood to much.

"He really sounds like a great man." She said that made the white haired girl smile.

"Father really is... but not only him, my mother and the whole chaldea are incredible to have their humanity afterall." Eve said in her proud tone that Voyager smiled at her which Aether and Amber also smiled but then the outrider realized something.

"Say traveller... How's that wind glider I gave you last time?"

Aether blinked, "It's pretty good. Why are you asking anyway?"

That made Voyager got curious, "Wind Gliders? What is that?" He asked which Amber grinned at him, "Well...Wind Gliders are tools for gliding in open high terrain that we people can glide like the birds in the sky." She answered him that made his eyes glittered in stars.

"Woahh! That's sounds amazing!"

The outrider grinned in pride how the pale blonde haired child seemed interested, however she shake her head violent to focus what's importent here right now for the traveller who looked at her in confusion while Eve has something in mind what she will do for today.

"W-well I seemed nelegcted to tell you that you also need a glider licence for glide freely everywhere and I am sorry to tell you that even though it's really growing on you!" Amber apologized to Aether with a apologic look that looked like a sad looking bunny to Eve's opinion.

"Soo... You want give us a gliding license right now?" Asked Paimon who finished the entire Sticky Honey Roast, rubbed satisfied on her big stomach and gave a small blurped out of her mouth that gained a disgusting look from Aether.

"No way! The Knights of Favonius have strict rules. You need to pass an exam, and only then will the Knights issue your license." Amber lectured them which Paimon shrinked to the blonde Traveller who pinched his nose while Eve and Voyager obversed the whole spectacle.

'This remind me of the diving lesson that I took to drive for the shadow border...' The white haired girl snorted quietly.

Amber then putted her hand on where her heart was with a confident look and smiled, "Today I'm here as an examiner, to oversee Traveler's official gliding exam! Since I am the one who gave you the gliders, so this is also my responsibility – at least, that's what Acting Grand Master Jean would say."

Paimon didn't look forward to it, "An exam! What a pain in the butt. Then again, since Amber is the examiner..."

Aether glanced at his travel companion in his deapanned expression, "At least you didn't have to afterall you can float."

"True."

"I also can float to." Said Voyager and showed them that he also float that made Amber a bit jealous because they can fly so freely without the need of a glider but she brushed this out of her thought.

"I'm sure you can do it Traveller! I mean... The whole city saw how well you flew the day the Stormterror attacked, so I'm sure you'll have no problems!" The brown haired girl cheered him then put a serious face, "But we do need to respect the rules and glide properly." Which she handed to him the manual book that Eve glanced over the book with a thoughtful expression while Aether also got curious what he needed to do to make it through.

"Here. Take this gliding manual. No need to memorize it, just be familiar with everything in there. For example: only one person per wind glider, no carrying anything over the set weight limit, no taking off using an Anemo Slime, and so on and so forth. Anyway, be sure to read it, okay? I had to read a load of big, thick books too when Lisa was teaching me magic.." Amber said with a big smile, leaving Aether, Paimon, Voyager and Eve behind.

Paimon sighed. "The Knights of Favonius gliding manual does NOT sound like a fun read..."

Aether then noticed Eve and Voyager also getting prepared to leave, "Where are you guys going?" He asked which the hybrid responded him.

"I need a new polearm that doesn't have to stand out to much and register to the adventure guild because If you own a weapon, you have to enter either the guild or the knights of favonius."

He blinked at this information when Voyager said with his emotionless expression, "Despite the fact I want to know more about your journey... I have some importent things to tell to Eve when we are alone."

The blonde traveller understood that they need some space that no one needed to know, even he has some secrets to keep.

"Understand. See you next time Eve and Voyager-senpai." He waved at as they headed down to register to the adventure guild leaving him and Paimon behind that the small white haired girl sighed.

"Great... Just Paimon and you Traveller..."

Aether chuckled at the pixi, "No need to be upbeaten just now. We have all time the world to learn for the gliding exams."

"True."

_______________________________________________________________

I don't know If that chapter turned up so well and I hope I get some reviews from you dear reader/traveller


	7. Ch 7

Well someone requested I should write more craziness in this story so...

And Bennett needs more love

Here it goes

PS: I still have free 43 friend slots in FGO and don't mind If someone asking me to aid their support (I am bad in english I think btw)

_____________________________________________

"Ad Astra Abyssosgue! Welcome to the Adventure's Guild. How can I help you?" The receptionist greeted them that made Eve startled because of her robotic structure.

'Is she a Homunculus or something like that?' The white haired girl questioned herself but shaked her head when Voyager looked questionable at her.

"W-well Is it possible to register us as adventurer and make Voyager add to my team?" Eve asked that made the receptionist smile while she searching register papers.

"Of course. The Adventures' Guild is always open for business to anyone who wants to register. The Adventurers' Guild is an organization that was set up to support all of Teyvat's adventurers, all across the seven nations. We also provide a platform to help newcomers adjust to the adventurer lifestyle, while also supporting veteran adventurers and allowing them to adventure more freely..." Then she placed the register papers on the desk, "I need you to add your names, ages, birthdays and what team name you are gonna pick."

Eve wrote it down on the papers also added Voyagers age to ten despite his original age then she started to think what their adventure team name is gonna be named at.

"Mmm," Eve looked over at Voyager if he has suggestion.

"How about Chaldea?" He smiled that made her froze and looked in his eyes to find any meaning behind his words.

Then silently agreed and added to the paper then handed over to the receptionist who smiled with her eyes closed.

"With that. You guys officially are members to the adventure guild." Then she showed them a blackboard full with request that Eve reminded of a japanese anime called Fairy tail, "This is the request board that adventuerers can fufilled with a limited time that we called Today's commission and sometimes we request adventurers investigate unusual phenomenon that may be dangerous to our citizens." She explained to them that made tittled their heads with blanked eyes.

'Unusual phenomonen?'

'I am wondering what the Libra is doing right now without me.'

-In Helsalems Lot-

"What do you mean Eve is gone?" The attractive tall women with chin-length black hair and dark purple eyes who glarred at Zapp, also chocked his neck with her own hands.

"Glurgh...D...don't... k...kill me... l...like... this... ku-urgh... I... didn't know... what the... actually fuck... was happening..." Then the tanned white haired man passed out with bubbles that came out of his mouth and Chain kicked his ass with disguse.

"Chain. Please stop it. It's no use if you keep beat him violently than usuall than you do to him." The buff red haired man with a distinctive under-bite, green eyes and side-burns tries to calm the half-american half-japanese down who looked at him with a teary look that made him and two other men sweatdropped.

"B-but Eve is gone and I don't know what to do Klaus... Uwwaaahahahu!" Chain cried while she continued to kick Zapp's stomach.

Klaus sighed while Leo and Stephen stepping away from her to avoid getting kicked by a rare emotional woman who lost her friend.

'...Women are scary."

"I know how you feel but how would feel if K- Eve see that you still kicking Zapp who did nothing, surprisingly. Also this isn't the first time that she gotten suck by some hole and she surely is gonna be fine like usual." He reasoned her with his words that made her feel better a bit.

Leo sighed in sadness, "I wonder if she is still alive..."

"She is." Stephen took a cigar on his mouth but didn't lighten it up, "Well let's do or usual routine without her."

-Back to Mondstadt-

Eve noticed a missing person poster that is about Aethers missing twin sister Lumine and slowly remembered that the blonde haired girl has some of her special gems that she collected as a child.

"Can I add something to this missing person poster? She has... something precious stone gems that's actually belonged to me to be honest." She asked the receptionist who nodded then Eve got a thick red marker on her hands and started to write different language that only Voyager understand it who just starred at her with his big eyes.

"Did she really do that?"

"Yup. And I want those back in my hands." Eve bluntly told him while she didn't take her eyes on the poster and did the final swift on her art.

'Never mess my stuff that has to do with Gacha and Hand over my Saint Quartz, Granny Pants! Or else I will show everyone here your most embarrarsing secret what you had done in Helsalem's Lot before.'

She nodded in satisfied and turned herself around along with Voyager who looked like a innocent child who saw nothing then something unexpecting a glass shard flies direct to Eve's head and stuck at it that blood fell down like a water fountain.

'Dammit! Not this again!'

"Eve?! Are you okay?!" Voyager floated and removed the glass shard out of her head while a young man who has pale ash-grey hair, light tanned skin, and bright green eyes apologiesed them over and over again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's my fault that it got stuck in your forehead! A-are you alright? I hope this bleeding is going to stop any time soon, so please for give me!"

Eve brushed it off and smiled at him while her bloob control are going to heal her injuries. "Hahaha, It's fine. I hadn't expected someone like you has nearly the same weird luck like a colleaque of mine and this is going to be healed anytime soon, so don't blame it for yourselve."

The young man however looked down in sadness, "But this certainly my fault that you getting injuried because of my luck. How can I make this up to you, miss?"

The white haired girl twitched her eyebrow as looked like puppy who done something bad to her and thought what this stranger make it up to her when Voyager tucked at her fluffy cloak that made her looked at him.

"Let him have him in our Chaldea team, Eve-san."

That made them startled along with the receptionist who saw the whole obstacle.

"EH?! FOR REAL!?"

Eve raised an eyebrow, "Is there a problem?" She asked, sure this came out of nowhere though since Voyager insisted that there is no harm anyway.

"No, no, no. there's no problem with that but are you sure about it? Bennett is... well..." The receptionist trying to find the words while the boy called Bennett seemed to be happy about it that she gave up.

"A-are you really want me to join your team? Even though I hurt you forehead?" He asked in his shacked(?) voice which Eve and Voyager smiled.

"Of course!" They smiled warmly at him then the white haired girl stretches her hand at him, "Now let's just starting over ok? My name is Eve Fujimaru and this is Voyager."

Bennet grinned at her while he hide his worry if his bad luck would starting acting again as he grabbed her hand, "Nice to meet you guys and thank you so much for joining me in your team. My name is Bennett your average adventure 'cept more than unlucky than average." He rubbed his nose.

'Though maybe this time is different than usual...' He thought then suddenly remembered something what has to report to the adventure guild.

"Ah. Katheryne-san there is something that I discovered something since the middle of the Stormterror incident!"

Eve and Voyager quietly listened to Bennett as he reported to the receptionist.

"There was another dragon that was spotted on stormterrors point who hold a statue that glowed slightly and the fatui seemed to be interested on that dragon which they hunt it down without the premission on the Acting Grand Master."

'Oh shit!' Eve wided her eyes which dragon he may spoken at while Katheryne seemed to thinking about.

"It's not like we can anything do something because this job is actually for the knight of favonius." She sighed and told the nearest knight but they had more to do here than this strange dragon who appeared out of nowhere.

Bennett sighed devastated why the knights are going to do it while the adventurers do to the hilichurls then suddenly Eve grabbed his shoulder and locked in his eyes who seemed surprised as he saw her fear on her eyes.

"Is this dragon's scale black and has light blue markings on his chests?"

The young man blinked, "Yes."

The white haired girl looked at Voyager who also had the same thoughts as hers who nodded her on her decisions then looked at Bennet who seemed confused.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"You won't like this but we had to go now to this place." Eve said straight to him that made Bennett shock why she and the blonde kid wanted to go were the dangerous dragon is.

"W-why? Do you know this dragon?"

"Because he shouldn't be alone and it's dangerous if the Fatui group gaining contact to this 'statue' as you spoken before." explained Voyager to Bennett who seemed to get it when Voyager pronaunced the statue weirdly then this more serious as the Stormterror.

He looked at Katheryne who seemed busy searching for someone to inform Jean then looked to them as they seemed ready to head to the stormbearer's point and sighed.

"Well looks like we are on our own." Bennett said with grin.

"Can you fight?" Asked Eve, "Our missions are to stop the Fatuis to getting near to Sieg if we need to do more violently If they don't listen to us."

He raises an eyebrow at her then showed her his pyro visions and his sword.

"I'm adventurer. Of course I can deal with those Fatuis if it needed to the conmission!" The light ash gray haired boy said it in confident and looked forward to this serious mission that has no time to proper explanation.

She nodded, "Show me what you can do it once we are reaching to him." However before they are going Voyager halted.

"Eve-san. Can you make a contract with me?"

Eve blinked, "Eh? A contract?" Then suddenly realized what he means while Voyager smiled gently, and Bennett seemed confused what is going on and the free-spirited black haired bard seemed to know what they are trying to do also he agreed himself that he should tagged along with them.

"You have a potential to become a Master candidate and I will fully aid you with my full strength."

"I-Is that so then we should do it on the shadow border." Her eyes swifted nervously away to his gaze and headed to the shadow border as it was near the shore.

'My time has come... Huh...'

"Say. Can I come to aswell?" An unknown boyish voice asked behind them and they turned around who it was. 

Bennett seemed surprised that the infamous bard Venti is interested where they are going while Eve and Voyager were cautious of him then he waved with his smile to make them in ease as he had no ill intention of them.

The white haired girl asked the god of this land, "Why?"

He shrugged but his smile never leaves on his face, "Should I need to tell even though the time is ticking down?" He asked back that made Eve starred at him as if she looking right in soul and that made him a bit nervous.

Then she sighed, "State your name bard of freedom then you shall joining us to Sieg."

The god smiled her in interest how she easily agreed to him.

"My name is Venti. The bard who spreads old tales of Mondstadt. Shall we begin to witness our tales in our own Hands to save the dragon named Sieg?" Then he strings his harp that echoes to the city as they are headed to the shadow border to prepare for the worse they are going to see.

________________________________________________________________

So... I hope you guys enjoyed this story and see you in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter and I am happy to hear you comments what you guys think about this chapter


End file.
